~*~Once lost~*~
by myluckyangel
Summary: Pan's life has been turned upside down, with the disapearence of her father and grandfather can her life get any worse? What about if she's bieng searched for? Please read, tell me what ya think!! T/P


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Hey agian everybody! This right here is, my new story! I know some of you are thinking you need to finish some of your other storys, all in time my friends all in time.  
  
As everybody knows I love T&P's. Thus bieng the insperation to this story, it's also a T&P. I have a great story under my belt ~*~I'll be there~*~, if you haven't read it already PLEASE DO!! For some reason it's very popular with the readers, which I'm so happy about. I've been wanting to write a new fic but just never got around to it, with writing I'll be there I had no time. I'll be bringing out new chapters to *It's more*, *Lavender* and *Between the two* so look for them soon.   
  
And here it is! My new story! When I first thought about writing this fic I wanted it to be diffrent and unlike some fics out there, and this is what I thought of. It will take a few chapters to get the whole story line so please be patient, and so will I. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, I love reviews!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
~*~Once lost~*~  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz.  
*AKA* JOJo  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm finally 21!" Shouted a slim attractive raven hair women. I'm 21, I can't believe it. I finally feel grown up, it's wonderful.  
  
"Yes, you are sweetie, its a great time to be alive when your at that age. You feel like your the center of all life, don't you?" Her look alike but slightly aged mother said.  
  
"I do, and it's weird I've never felt like this before not until today. It's weird." She said as she sat with her mother in there small cozy house in the woods.  
  
I'm Pan, that's my name. I'm 21 years old today and even though a lot of shit has happened in my life I'm happy to be alive. What kind of shit you ask? If I wasn't so open and happy today this story would never be told, and buried in my heart forever.  
  
It all started three years ago, that's when everyone's lives turned upside down. Of course as a happy family me my parents and my grandparents lived everyday like nothing could go wrong, but being as unpredictable as live is everything did. My grandpa and my father spent most of there time in space, in a small two room space ship searching for dragonballs.  
  
We heard about them from Dende, the guardian of the planet we live on, Earth. He had told us were he came from they had majical balls called dragonballs, when you collected all of them you got two wishes from the dragon. My father and Grandfather set there hearts on finding them and bringing them back to earth. My grandmother was sick at the time and everyone loved her so much, especially my grandpa.  
  
Dende told them out in space he knew of three planets, Earth, Namek and Zorbon. All together there where five planets, two he didn't know about. With my grandpa's undying love for my grandma he and my father build a space ship to fly to Namek where the dragonballs laid, in thought of gathering them and wishing her healthy again.  
  
The day they set out for Namek was the day I'll never forget. Me and my Mother wished them good luck and a safe return, sadly that didn't happen.  
  
It was two months into the trip when we stopped getting updates, that's when everything seemed to come crashing down. My grandma passed away soundly in her sleep six months after they left. It was hard for me and my Mother first we lost grandma then after a long year we still didn't hear anything from our loved ones, we assumed the worst.  
  
And my life for the past two years has been heart ache and loneliness, of course I still have my mother but it felt like I needed more. I don't know I guess I don't hope for anything anymore, I just kinda go on with my life. My Mother told me a while back I have to get out of the house more, like go into the city. I just brushed it off I never really went into the city, we get all of our food from a nearby town so no reason to.  
  
I cautiously looked towards my Mother who was watching TV and wiped a tear, I only went outside to spar and train. Even though my Father and grandpa are gone I still keep up the proud family tradition of being a strong sayian.  
  
I heard my Mother clear her throat so I looked over to her, she smiled and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go start dinner." She said. I nodded and remained still in my spot on the couch, I loved this couch my Dad would read to me on this couch before bed.  
  
I sighed and rested my head on my arm, I'm a little tired.  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"What's the use father there are none on that planet!"  
  
"Shut up! I know for a fact there is, they told me so themselves!"  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Baka idiot! Don't question me."  
  
"But what's the use?"  
  
"A female that's the use! She's living there and we must get her."  
  
"She's going to be just like all the other females here, weak!"  
  
"She's not, I know for a fact. She could be the one we are looking for."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"You! You idiot!"  
  
"No thanks Father!"  
  
"It's on your shoulders, you must provide the heir!"  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter? Do you get it? It's still a little foggy but everyone will understand soon. I know it's a little too short but it's kinda like a first chapter prolouge. Please review, let me know what you think and I'll try to keep pushing chapters out. 


End file.
